Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a dispensing system and more specifically it relates to a product applicator system for distributing a liquid product accurately using low volume applications which minimize the quantity of product used and ensures more accurate results.
Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Controlled application of products such as herbicides, paints, water, and the like is a major concern for a wide range of businesses. For example, railroads utilize egress spraying of rights-of-ways, yards, crossings, material piles, fixtures, buildings, and the like. Airports utilize sprayers for runway lights, open fields, fence lines, hanger areas, etc. Roadside vegetating control and chemical salting also relies on controlled application of liquid products (pesticides) and solid products (salt). The agriculture industry utilizes controlled application of various products for weed abatement and the like. Various other industries also utilize controlled application of products (liquid or solid) as well.
In the past, the controlled application of such products has been limited. Lack of control of application may result in higher volume of product used or reduction of accuracy in application of the product. The use of excessive product is both inefficient from a cost perspective but also can lead to environmental concerns if the application of the product is not tightly controlled, particularly near waterways and the like.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved product applicator system for distributing a liquid product accurately using low volume applications which minimize the quantity of product used and ensures more accurate results.